


Expulsion

by Lucifer111



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collage, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19558330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer111/pseuds/Lucifer111
Summary: After two years of rejection, it's Carter's first day at College and his gay is showing. Now Carter will have to choose between his, and Mace's, future.





	Expulsion

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a fanfiction of my own book I was forced to write for an English project. (It's a gift of the magi parody) also disclaimer, this is my first time posting... take that for what you will.

This was Carter’s first day at college, and after two years of rejection letters, he finally got accepted for a scholarship at Inanus university. Walking into his first class (History) he subtly looked for the guy that was supposed to show him around; since he came in halfway through the semester. I think his name was-  


“Hey, you’re Carter right?” when he turned around Carter saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen, with silky blond hair, caramel brown skin, and red eyes deeper than burning rubies. He looks like the poster child of being popular without trying. When he realized he was staring he managed a quick and nervous “um, y-yes. What’s your name?” and the soft chuckle he received in response was the moment he knew that he was hopfully scerwed.  


“The names Mace, nice to meet you,” he said as a warm hand was extended, and without hesitation, he took it, “so I’m supposed to lead you around, and show you the ropes,”  


“That’s what they told me,” he replied meekly. Hoping to avoid an awkward silence, he asked the first thing that popped into his head. “Um, do we have assigned seats?”  


“Not other than the unspoken rule, after the first week you have made your decision, so chose wisely.” after letting out another hypnotizing laugh, Mace leads Carter to a seat towards the front; stating that it was up for grabs, and class began.

After two years of hard work and sleepless nights, Mace and Carter had become the best of friends and roommates, although Carter still secretly wished they were more. Right now they were working on a project for biology. “Hey, Mace, what made you come to this school?” Mace just sighed.  


“If you think you can procrastinate more on those citations by talking to me you’re wrong… However, if you must know. My parents wanted me to come here. If I didn't, they said they'd kick me out. And since they had control over my finances, it's not like I could move. I had to.”  


“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” oh great now it's just awkward, why did I have to ask, he probably won't want to work with me anymore, ugh, just focus, we need to present tomorrow so I need to get this done... DAMN, it's already that late. Oh well, I’ll finish later.  


“Hey, you didn’t finish,”  


“I wanna get a good night sleep, you should do the same,” after a moment Mace merely sighed and begrudgingly followed Carter, apparently thinking a good night sleep is more important than proofreading the slides for the twentieth time.

"-and that concludes our presentation on taxonomy," and just as Mace gave the closing statement the bell rang. However, before the boys could leave for their celebratory cupcake run, (that had become a tradition between the two students)  


"Mace, Carter, before you leave I need to talk to you." the boys looked at each other, anxiety passing through them as the teacher called them back.  


"what is it miss?" Mace asked, more confident than Carter when it comes to confrontation, "is something wrong?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. You two are some of my brightest students, but I'm afraid your citations were inaccurate, namely two citations were missing. I'm afraid that I'll have to report this. Saddly this will mean expulsion to whoever is responsible, and a potential suspention for the other. Both of you report to the headmaster after your classes tomorrow." She didn't say anything else, and she didn't need to, after a moment of a gaze laced with pity she turned around and walked back to her desk.  


They walked out of the class in tense silence, and that silence continued until we got to the dorm. "This is my fault," Carter began "I was doing citations, I'll take responsibility. Don't worry ab-"  


"No! You worked so hard to get into this school and I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I'll say it was my fault, you deserve to be here." Mace was to stubborn to budge.  


"Then, we’ll go to the headmaster's office after bio and let them decide who should go home," Carter asked, knowing that he was the one who would be expelled. He just wanted to collapse on to the bed and sleep.  
Mace gave a soft nod."There's still time for a cupcake," Mace suggested meekly "after one of us goes home, we won't be seeing each other much, might as well make the most of it?" after a quiet second of thought Carter sighed and stood up, pulling on his shoes and that was answer enough for him.  


Carter was sure that the headmaster would have him expelled, but he couldn't help but worry: what if she doesn't, he couldn't stand to think of Mace being forced to go home and face his parents, so he had to come up with a plan. 

It was the class period before they were told to report the incident, and Carter's last class had been let out early so he rushed over to the schools front office, marched right up to the receptionist, and frantically asked to see the headmaster. "I'm sorry sir, she's already speaking to someone, they should be done in a few minutes though if you don't mind waiting,"  


Carter nodded and sat down in one of the chairs, nervously shaking his leg out of habit. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom," he muttered to himself as he stood up and left.  


When he came back the receptionist notified him that the headmaster was free to see him, so he rushed back to her office and knocked on the door. "come in," came the curt response.  
"Um, hi, so, I was called out for, um, plagiarism in Mrs.Magister's 3:15 class, and although it was a group project, I'm the one who forgot to cite the work. I'll take the expulsion, my partner had nothing to do with it,"  


She gave him an expressionless stare as he grew more anxious by the second. "Y’know, the student just before you told the exact same story, and I did receive an email from Mrs.Magister yesterday about this, however, there was only one group that plagiarised, so one of you is lying. However, none of that matters, as I received another email from her earlier today that said all of this was a mistake, and she had just misread your slides, so no harm done. Although, if another incident like this happens again, I will expect the utmost honesty from both of you, rather than playing Spartacus." She shuffled some papers on her desk, "but for now, I think you should go talk with your partner," Carter took this as his cue to leave, and as he began to walk to class he got a last minute message from his teacher saying the class was cancelled due to a family emergency. oh, great, now I have to confront him and as the thoughts and emotions danced in his head, anger, relief, betrayal, but most importantly, love. Love for the man who had shown him around school on his first day, admiration for the person whose life got too low for comfort but kept fighting, gratitude, for the friend who talked him out of bad nights. And wonder, for the one who made all his rainy days shine bright.  


As he processed his thoughts he had reached his dorm, and with a last deep breath he stepped in. He had expected a somber mood, perhaps even anger, but instead, he got an armful of the deepest hug Mace could muster, and then without thinking Carter kissed him. Once he realized what he did, he quickly let go and stepped back, "uh, I'm, I,"  


The tension in the room was so strong it could have strangled them both, but before it could Mace stepped forward, grabbed Carter's hand, got down on one knee and asked: "will you be my boyfriend?" and you can imagine the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I love any and all constructive criticism so please tell me if you find a grammar or format issues, or just want to give feedback! (keep in mind I normally write in first person, so please let me know how I did)


End file.
